Queen of the Damned
by Leah Tatyana Nicole
Summary: What if Death had a Daughter? A beautiful, sassy, cold-hearted but powerful daughter. What if she took a special liking to our favorite Hunter. What if Sam and Dean could finally catch a break by having a REAL bad ass on their team? But at what price, Dean would have to first win the cold heart of the one and only Queen of the Damned Dean/OFC
1. Chapter 1

Ok so in this new fanfic i would like to give you guys a visual of who plays who so you can get a feel of what they look like.

Cast

Zenobia Mortem ~ Eiza González

Dean Winchester ~ Jensen Ackles

Tessa ~ Lidsey Mckeon

Sam Winchester ~ Jared Padalecki

Alexander Floros ~ Daniel Craig

Death ~Julian Richings

Crixus ~ Manu Bennett

Ares ~ Chris Hemsworth

Isis ~ Iman

Horus ~ Trey Songz

Maximus ~ Henry Cavill

Adonis ~ Jonathan Rhys Meyers

NEW CHARACTERS MAY BE ADDED OUNCE THE STORY PROGRESSES

The link to their pictures is in my bio.


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOT EDITED!**_

_**A/N**_

Hello Beautiful people I know for a few of my readers with the WCC

(were-cat chronicles) but I DO intend to post a chapter to that story SOON I just needed some inspiration (still do) hope you all enjoy this fanfic. This is a Dean/OFC based story

Sadly I do not own supernatural or its characters what I do is purely for entertainment and because I want to so Im not tryna get my ass sued for not stating this LOL

PLEASE review and leave a comment to tell me about how you feel and what you think.

Because I could not stop for death

He kindly stopped for me

The carriage held but just ourselves

And immortality

TIME: _sometime during season 2 before dean meets Tessa and makes the deal. (the story will mostly be stationed around season 5 but there will be flashbacks so you can understand why things are the way they are.)_

PLACE: Limbo (Limbus) the place Reapers dwell by themselves it stands between Earth and Hell.

SETTING: the Grand Throne room where reapers are stating their cases to their Princess Reagent.

My father was locked away for many years. I guess god didn't want him walking the earth upon his oh so precious humans, with my fathers cold temper I probably would have done the same thing. Who is my father your wondering?

Death.

Yup that's right my daddy is Death himself, big daddy reaper, the eater of souls, one of the 4 horsemen who rides the pale horse. Well really it's more like a white 1959 Cadillac… but whatever. Since he's been in the great down under I've kinda… sorta… been in charge but just with the simple stuff like if the reapers are not meeting the right amount of souls their supposed to reap, or if they just aint doing shit. Or if two reapers are fighting for the right to claim one soul we all assemble in court where unfortunately I'm the judge. Oh goodie (note sarcasm). I'm the one who fires 'em or kills 'em or settles the dispute on who actually gets the soul they've both laid claim to. Whichever way you wanna phase it. The reapers respect me but most don't want me around they see me as a ticking time bomb, like one of those people who you have to tread lightly around.

"Princess that is why I deserve this soul!" Ursula screeches and jerks me out of my thought pattern. I see everybody staring at me waiting for my verdict to see who gets the prize when really I don't give a damn who gets it. But at lass I must be fair and just *le sigh I think I need a damn vacation. I take my head off from resting on my fist and stand up from my fathers throne.

"Ursula how what is your requirement of souls for this month?"

"250 souls princess" she replies

"And how many have you already reaped" I inquire

"300 princess but-"

"Then this soul shall go to Edward he has not reached his limit I am sure since he is new to the family" I say casting a smile at little Eddie

"But princess I was there first why should I have to lower my records by giving away MY SOULS to this …. This WIMP!" she exclaims, the room suddenly becomes dead silent as everyone looks at me wondering when and how I was going to punish her for raising her voice at me I slowly start walking down the steps of the throne to the center where the two podiums where placed. "Let me explain something to you, you little pathetic whiney wimp of a reaper. I am law in this council, and what I say is the law that you abide by. If I give an order YOU follow it, whether you like it or not. I did not ask for your opinion so I do not wish to hear it. The soul will go to Edward! If you have any more questions about this matter you can find yourself without a job miss Ursula or I'm sure I've made myself pretty clear hmm?" I raise one eyebrow and wait for her to object but she so scared shitless that she's too the point of shaking knowing without a job she would be without a life.

"Yes princess" she trembles with fear and bows her head in respect.

"The court is now dismissed" I turn to go back and sit on my fathers oh so comfortable throne as my dearest friend Tessa walks up and stands before me shaking her head with a smile on her face. "I'm sure if she could she would've pissed her pants, must you always be so mean" we chuckle at the thought, knowing there is no other way for me to be. Me and Tessa have been friends for as long as time I suppose. Tessa was a slave girl in Greece named Thennessa her masters where cruel and unkind to her so I found her one night at a lake bloodied and bruised trying to escape and I took her to my father and begged him to turn her, he was reluctant at first but then he saw what I saw in Tessa a kindred spirit, a future reaper, a friend, but most importantly a sister. We've been joined at the hip ever since. I smile at the memory and I can tell Tessa knows my thoughts because she smiles too.

"Have you been up ground at all Zenobia" she huffs you see we Reapers don't usually like to stay up ground in the human world unless of course were reaping souls. Some like to main stream and try to live "human" lives while the rest of us stay in our own domain which is what humans call "limbo" a place in between life and death that is where we roam free to do as we please without the hassle of pestering humans. Limbo settles in between earth and hell. Sometimes when I wish to be entertained I go up stairs to dwell with the humans and maybe reap a few restless souls that are hard for the others to catch. Before I could reply Alex my fathers most trusted confidant and my self proclaimed "guardian" came through the two big black ivory doors of the throne room. He's like a second father to me taught me a lot about battle and a way to rule the reapers strong but also just like.

"My princess, Thenessa" he bows deep we shake our heads and laugh at his dramatics.

"My most trusted ally how was your trip to Egypt I trust everything is well with the reapers of the east," I say with a sly smirk

"Ah those damn buffoons were more worried about when you would be re-marrying again instead of their duties as if I would EVER let any of that lot court you humph" he raises up in chin as if that was the end of the discussion. I raise and eyebrow

"You do know if I wanted to DATE them I would right? I'm over 6 centuries old I think I can find my next husband on my own WITHOUT your approval" I chuckle

He crosses his arms in an indignant pose and puffs his chest out "over my dead body" he seethes

"Fine then our first date will be over your grave," I proclaim

It all silent for a minute of us just staring at each other waiting for one to break, he blinks first and then we all laugh. That's what we do, just push each other's buttons and try to get a reaction.

"But to more pressing matters those damned demons wish to have an audience with you Edward tells me they have been camped outside the palace for five days now, why have you not let them speck their peace so they may go and stop polluting our airways" he inquires. I let out a big huff "I just don't have the time to listen to any more of Amaze's quick get daddy devil out schemes it gets tiring over the ages" I roll my eyes and get up and walk to my office… well really its my fathers but hey he isn't here so I claim it as mine. Any who, Tessa and Alex follow me all the while he keeps trying to persuade me to let them in so they can go. Boy is he persistent today. "Fine! Fine! Alex let them in but I swear to god if Meg pisses me off I will kill them and I mean it this time" I huff with exasperation with a pointed finger towards Alex he smiles with pleasure because its not often he can persuade me. He goes to get them while Tessa as always sits on the corner of my desk right next to me with her feet up. I simply just give her a raised eyebrow while she just shrugs.

"well well sweet cheeks it certainly took you long enough to see us. What did you lose a couple souls?" ah the annoying sounds of Megara I hear Azazel laugh at his daughters comment so I turn around in my seat and take a page out of Tessa's book and place my black heeled boots on the desk, with my hands place on my stomach. The perfect picture of ease and confidence. I sigh and look Meg dead in the eye with a wolfish smirk "Megara darling remember who holds the power here. And who can be easily apart of those souls that I tend to reap, I'm sure Purgatory would be more than happy to have you _sweet cheeks"_ that shuts them all up pretty quickly as I thought it would. Alex comes to stand behind me and places his hand on my shoulder "I'm sure the whatever you are here for is very important so why don't you get on with it the Princess does not have all day I assure you there are other pressing matter we must attend to." He scolds them like a bunch of children with a not so believable smile on his face; Tessa covers her face with her hand as she tries not to laugh out loud. Azazel steps forward and gives and over dramatic bow.

"My lady I come for a request from my father"

"You've spoken to him?"

"Yes not too long ago he has plans for the up coming apocalypse and he would like the participation of the reapers with what is to come."

"And WHAT exactly is to come" I scrunch up my eyebrows together

"I cannot disclose that information for I am not at liberty to talk about it."

"So basically I have to risk my subjects on blind faith with SATAN" I laugh

"Yes for the reward will be something that you have been wanting for a LONG time," he comments with a mischievous smirk

"And what my dear demon have I been wanting so desperately" I raise an eyebrow

"To reunite with your father ounce and for all" his smile is full blown now. I feel Alex squeeze my shoulders as Tessa lets out a quite girlish squeak I make sure my face is still void of emotion and lean even fuller back in my seat both my hands pressed together under my lip. As if I'm praying. A thousand thoughts rush through my mind more than anything I would love to be reunited with my father for it has been so long I'm not sure what he even looks like but I know not to be foolish and make a deal with the damned devil

" I will have to decline for your _Fathers_ track record does not appeal to me nor does what you have been doing to those _special children_ of yours. Maybe next time darling" I smile as Azazels face changes into one of complete anger "WHAT!" he spat I simply turn my chair so that the backside is facing him again and wave my hand in a form of dismissal. I give Alex the nod to have them escorted out he moves towards them and ushers them out of the office all the while I can hear Megs snarky comments and Azael's angry growls I turn to Tessa and look her in the eye one of the only people I let down my emotional walls for and let her see the regret I have for turning down a chance to see my father. She jumps up and hugs me. And whispers comforting nothings in my ear until I pull myself together I call for Nicolai the head of my security to come in he doesn't talk much but he is one hell of a sparring partner "make sure you have Azazel and his bands of demons followed I do not trust them to be taking this disappointment easy" he just gives me a sharp nod and disappears to go do as I ask. If only I would have known that it was only the begging of what was thought to be the End.

Please Follow, Favorite, Or Review with your feedback thank you.

Trust it will make my ass update quicker LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

AN I'm really kind of heartbroken that nobody is really commenting about the story maybe the summary is to corny I don't know but I will continue to write until I just cant anymore. 

The crescendo heightens, as chaos reigns,  
>Cadence is kept, to the cries of pain...<br>The smell of death, vivid realization,  
>The wages of war, death and tribulation...<p>

To death's music, there is no harmony,  
>It's notes, conceived of brutal agony...<br>Grenades explode, life gets, still cheeper,  
>Death so close, <strong>DANCING WITH THE GRIM REAPER...<strong>

Place: A bar somewhere in Southside Brooklyn

Time: Two days after John Winchesters Death

Humans…

Vile, smelly, incompetent humans. But alas they do make good beer…and the sex isn't _that bad. _ But for the life of me I can't understand why some of them are just plain DUMB! Like for instance the woman screaming her head off at her husband because he slapped the waitress ass for the literal 10th time, she's so fuel with anger she cant even seem to grasp that _her husband_ isn't even paying attention to a word she's said he's too busy looking down waitress #2's shirt 3 tables down. Or the skinny geek girl with glasses that was left behind by her so called _friends _while they went to go flirt with the 3 bikers by the pool table. Why do humans intentionally set their selves up for disappointments that should be clear as day? For instance the rich snob that's sitting next to me talking non-stop about his cars and jet that he can't seem to grasp the fact that I'm for one not interesting nor have I been listening to what the hell he's been saying.

I suppose your wondering why am I here if I dislike humans so much? You see that stupid fucker Azazel decided to take matters into his own hands by making a deal with the one and only insufferable John Winchester to save his _oh so precious_ son Dean. Well normally I wouldn't care if demons make deals with humans, but ounce a demon posses the body of one of my reapers then cheats them out of there duties lets say I become a little pissed. But knowing Azazel he couldn't just fuck over any reaper it had to be Tessa! She's been feeling under the weather since she got back to Limbo. To put it in a few words I was extremely livid. That's why you see I'm here drowning out my angers in Scotch and Whiskey for if I lay waste to Hell it would probably start a war that I don't feel like having. So in these instances revenge is better when the stupid asshole don't know it's coming.

The rich retard stumbles in his speech as he sees the pure evil smile form on my face.

" s s so ….um….'wanna get 'outta here?" Retard stumbles I turn my body to face him full on as I see him lick his lips in appreciation I scoff and turn back around he's cute but I can tell his abbs are not up to par and my the hes sweating I'm pretty sure his stamina is not quite there either. I give him a sympathetic smile "hunny I don't like to waste my time when it comes to _that_, I can tell by the way your sweeting out that Gucci suit of yours that you wouldn't last 10 minutes on this ride. But ill do you a favor." I get up and put I arm around his shoulders I turn his face to the busty red head that's been staring at him and giving my the death stare all night I guess she can feel his eyes on her so she pushes her incredibly large but also incredibly fake boobs up even more and waves at Retard. "Now I'm sure miss pornstar wannabe would prefer your company _much_ more than I am right now at this moment so go over there, pay for her drink then in less than a minute she'll literally be dragging you out of this bar." I pushhim in pornstar's direction and turn back to my drink.

"I didn't know you were applying for a cupid position, what reaping souls getting a little bit too morbid for you agapi mou?" the seductive voice of the one and only Adonis. Yes that's right THE ADONIS Aphrodite's lover, turned demi-god. His ever present golden eyes that always seem to gleam with lust and mischief, I believe is his best character…well apart from his deep baritone voice and chizzled abbs. It's a shame that boar rammed him in the face permanently scarring him before killing him. You see the scholars as always got it wrong, Adonis wasn't just some spoiled self absorbed pussy, oh no he was a kind and very well accomplished hunter. Until that bitch named Aphrodite set her eyes on him he was hooked. She took him as her new paramour and spent 5 years deranging her into trying to make him the perfect man, and by god did she succeed. He was handsome before but after she was done he was drop dead godly gorgeous. And the vain being that she was along with the love sick infected man he was spent a century together forgetting their duties and indulging in an everlasting sex-a-thon as I like to put it. It angered Aphrodite's Lover Ares so much that he sought out her archenemy Artemis she told him what to do and needles to say he sent the boar his sacred animal to kill Adonis and it did but not without scarring his face permanently. Aphrodite tried saying him by giving him the immortal blood of the god's _ichor_ thinking that it would heal all wounds. It did thought it made him stronger faster and hell if possible even more gorgeous…it healed everything accept his face. He loved her so much that he thought she could look over it and they would finish living there oh so great apple pie life. But he was wrong for Aphrodite was vain but also cruel she ran straight back to Ares open and awaiting arms leaving Adonis to wallow in self-pity and roam the earth. Alone and heartbroken. But he soon hardened his heart and returned to hunting. I've learned him to be a man NOT to gamble with for he ALWAYS wins. And one way or another you WILL owe Adonis a favor. And for that very reason is why I need his help for my little plan.

\"Adonis" I give a curt nod

"Agopei Mou" he licks his lips and smirks

I chuckle then lean in and wrap my hands around his neck and thrust my lips on his. We tangle in tongues for what seems like forever until I let him go.

"Oh how I've been missed" he laughs and takes the seat next to me and guzzles down the rest of my drink. "Now let's get down to business shall we?" he clears his throat giving me all his attention.

"I need a favor-"

"Obviously" he raises a brow

"I need a key to hell" I huff finally letting it out.

He stares at me but this time his head is cocked to the side, and then he lets out a small chuckle. "Correct me if I'm wrong Agopei Mou but being the leader of the reapers certain privileges have been given to you such as-" I roll my eyes and huff irritably knowing exactly where he's going. "yes yes I already know that I have my own key to hell." He scrunches up his eyebrows "so what's wrong with yours is it broken?" he lets out a bellowing laugh. "No you fool, I need a key that opens up a secrete door that wont announce my presence to all of hells occupants." I spat he lets a mischievous smile grace his handsome face and leans back in his chair with a content look upon his face. "Well now that's gonna cost you Erastis" I laugh and get up from my seat and sit on his lap and lean in till our mouths are a hairline apart. "Well I would not have it any other way, because you see I really need this favor today." He wraps his big muscular hands around my slim waist and whispers in my ear "would this have anything to do with Tessa's illness?" I snap my head to face him so quickly that I'm momentarily winded, I know better than to ask how he obtained this information for he would never tell me "yes" I sneer. He stands up kisses my cheek and puts his arms on either side of my body so that I'm caged in between the bar and his rock hard chest

"Ill give the key, and since it's for Tessa…and the fact that you don't ask for much ill give it to you for free." He says seductively and pulls out a big rusted bronze key with a skull on the top. I reach to snatch it away but he pulls it further away from my grasp.

"ah,ah,ah I do have one request" he tuts

"I thought you said it was free of charge" I narrow my eyes at him

"This is more like a favor really, it wont cost you…much"

"What is it Adonis?" I grit out getting fed up with this conversation

"When the time comes for you to help me you will at the drop of a dime. And I do mean anything." He smirks seeing my frustration

"Fine" I snatch the key but he still holds onto it

"You know your supposed to seal a deal with a kiss it is proper."

"Good thing we ain't demons then." I put the key in my bra and turn to grab my leather jacket and leave the bar with Adonis and my bar tab behind. I turn right to walk down an alleyway. I look around and make sure no ones watching and I start the chant

"Ignis, terra et dolor , et in interitum , ut damnati peto ponere pedes prodest et cum sanguis meus iubeo ingress" I take out a knife from my boot and make a clean cut on my palm. A door appears on the side of a brick building. I use the key and slide it in the entrance. The door opens with a loud groan I step in confidently and walk down the steps hearing the loud bang of the door slamming shut. I must move quickly for I'm notice. I make a right at a three-way passage and walk towards my destination. I'm suddenly engulfed in heat and can hear the faint screams of men and women. Which means I'm getting closer to my destination. I walk all the way the end of the hall and look at the nameplate above room number 6669 that states which occupants are housed inside. I peek inside and see Bukarei (boo-car-ray) Alistair's new apprentice doing his best the get his victim to scream. I watch and look with pity at inmate 6669 I can see he's trying his hardest but anyone with eyes can see his resolve is starting to crack. Before it can get worse I storm in.

INMATE 6669 P.O.V.

This demon is different. He doesn't talk much like that Yellow eyed son of a bitch; he concentrates on his "work" as he likes to put it. He takes his time but after about 3 years of this hell I'm used to it. It feels like I've been here longer than that but the demon from yesterday told me I've only been dead for about a week. Suddenly I'm snatched from my train of thoughts as my torturer is writhing in pain screaming , then suddenly he drops to the floor and in his place is a girl with a fierce looking scowl on her face. She calmly squats down and wipes off her long blade of her victims shirt and take the keys off his belt. She starts humming to a unknown toon and releases me from my bondage I slump don't on the ground, but still keep my guard up and watch her every move with narrowed eyes. We stare at each other for what seems like hors them she finally lets loose a mega-watt smile and says with a raised brow.

"Hello John"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello lovelies before I start I would like to give a well-deserved shout out to

CLEO94 AND OMGITSESH!

Like literally I'm giving you guy's hugs and kisses you've lifted my spirits all the way up especially you Cleo! You guys are freaking awesome!

If you make a promise you 'gotta keep it

He'll come for your soul

And he'll have Grim reap it.

The earth will spread where you stand

The hounds will roar, at their command

To drag you under, kicking and screaming

All the while wish you were dreaming

He'll remind you of the deal you made

To which your soul you freely gave.

Welcome to hell

Welcome to hell

Where you for eternity shall dwell

With the rest of the poor and damned

Hope it was worth it in the end.

Place: room 6669 of Hell's torture chambers

Time: right where we left off

ZENOBIA POV

We've been staring at each other for what seems like hours, which in reality was probably seconds. Me simply staring him glaring so hard that I'm sure if possible id be dead. I walk over to the corner and grab the rusted down chair and loudly drag it over to John.

"Sit" I command

"I don't take orders from demands" he gruffs'

"Good thing I aint a demon then huh?" I raise an eyebrow

"Then what are you? An angel"

I laugh and shake my head "oh god no, far from it"

"Then what the hell are you dammit!" he spits

"Temper temper….. I see where your sons get it from" that makes him freeze and the ice cold glare instantly comes back "don't talk about my sons." I raise a delicate brow

"Fine…we don't have to talk about the boys. What we can talk about is you-" I point a finger at him "-doing a favor for me" I gesture to myself with a small smirk

"I don't do favors for unknown monsters" he gets up and finally sits down in the chair directly across from me. I gasp and put my hand to my heart as if I'm in great pain

"Well that was just rude"

"That was just the truth"

"Touché" I sigh and snap my fingers and a chair appears, a CLEAN chair

John raises and eyebrow and makes a face as to say 'are you freaking kidding me'

"These jeans are VERY expensive id like to keep them clean"

"Whatever you say princess."

"Finally you got it right!" I huff dramatically

"What are you talking about'

"You called me princess, sugar" I smile

"So?"

"That's what I am dear, my name is Zenobia Princess regent to the Reapers," I say proudly with a lifted chin. I whatched him struggle to keep his face calm and collected but failing.

"Come again?"

"I didn't stutter."

"What would a Reaper want with ME/"?

"Because of your un-dying hate for that yellow eyed son of a bitch" he straightens in his seat. And I can tell by the expression on his face he's more interested in what I have to say

"I'm listening"

"I need you to help your hot headed little boys kill him." I calmly start looking over my fiery red manicure while his mouth hangs open

"Why can't you kill him your damn self"

"The last thing I need is a big unnecessary Demon vs. Reaper war" I huff irritating by all of the questions being fired my way.

"Why do you want him dead" he insists

"Because like you he's messed with my family one time too many. He's let the fact that he's top dog gone to his head, he needs to be terminated…permanently"

"How can I kill him if I'm down here?" he asked with a clearly confused face

"He plans to use one of his 'special children' to open up a hell's gate… stupid idiot." I growl

"My sons will stop him, before he gets to it" john proudly exclaims

"The admiration you have in your sons is cute…really it is, but let's be serious those boys aint stopping shit without a little extra help-" his whole demeanor deflates hearing the truth. "- And if their like their stubborn ass of a father they aint taking or asking for help no time soon." He roughly gets up from his chair to start pacing the floor

"So what do you want me to do? The gate is on a whole other side of this place. Trying to get past all those demons is suicide!" I laugh; he looks at me like I'm crazy

"Johnny…sweetie. You're not going out through the gate-"

"The how am I getting out" he interrupts. I smile. "The same way I got in." I stand up and start walking towards the door. I hear his hurried footsteps behind me.

"So what's the plan you plop me right next to the gate while I just sit there and wait for everything to happened and just do your dirty work for you?" he asks incredulously. I swiftly turn around. I look him up and down and snap my fingers twice. Instantly removing all the dirt, blood and scars from his battered soul. "I'll tell you what a couple Angles owe me some favors… so AFTER you finish the little job and escort you myself to the gates of heaven where you can roam around and look for a certain Marry...Winchester is it?" I notch my head to the side and raise a brow. He sits and contemplates for a moment. Then reluctantly nods his head. I perk up and clap my hands transporting us to the door. I place the key in the slot and watch it open ounce again with that loud screeching groan. I turn to john and nod my head to the side as a gesture for him to go fist. Ounce he steps through I follow and make sure the door is closed. I place then Key securely in my pocket and lift my hand to John. He shifts his eyes from me to my ands before reluctantly taking it. I open a portal and pull John in with me. It doesn't take us long before were arrive in the vacant cemetery.

"Knowing Azazel you shouldn't have to wait long I give it 3 days tops before the show starts. Just hang out around here and STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!" I fix him with a glare.

"What kind of trouble you think I can get into? You know… since I'm a ghost." He huffs and goes to sit on one of the near by tomb stones

"The kind of trouble which would involve you going to see you sons" I smartly reply

He snaps his head in my direction and fixes me with a cold glare "why cant I go see them" I laugh humorlessly and shake my head "because if they even get the smallest glance at you EVERYTHING will fuck up! They'll get throwed off and spend all their time trying to get you back instead up focusing on what's important." He looks appalled by my rage and all the hope in his dead eyes visibly fades. I breathe deeply and start pacing with my hands on my hips. "Ill tell you what if the job gets done right I'll give you five minutes with them." I stop and look him dead straight in the eyes. He huffs and stands toe to toe with me

"Fine." I smirk and swiftly turn to open up a portal to Limbo I turn to glance over my shoulder to see him see him ounce again sitting on the tombstones.

"I'll have some one check up on you every 5 hours to let you know if anything changes." I leave and in the next three seconds I'm in my office all-alone. I turn look at the portrait of my father and let the first tear of many go.

Now I know that the times don't match up with the show. That's because I want to speed it up so we can finally get to the Dean/Zenobia romance which proballly wont start till season 4 or 5. But there will be MAJOR flirting during season 3.

Let me know what you think PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

I know it's been a while since I updated. But that's because I wrote out these two lengthy chapters and my dumbass computer just shuts down and recovers everything except for my chapters, so since my memory ain't worth shit I had to brainstorm what was in the two chapter that I spent FOUR FUCKING DAYS TYPING UP! Feel my pain. So this chapter is not as long as the original but it still covers all the basics I wanted… I think.

Fuck My Life. LOL enjoy don't be scared to review

* * *

><p>I do a dance with Destiny<p>

But it won't bite

I've done shit all my life

But lookie here Mr. Reaper- I'm alright

And it ain't a complaint

I just want things Explained.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

_PLACE:_ Zenobia's Office in Limbo

_TIME:_ Minutes before the Devil's gate is opened.

_**Zenobia's POV**_

Balance.

Most of you might think all my kind and me are good for would be to just reap souls.

But that's not it; we make sure that the balance of the world is kept. You see if there are to many wayward souls then the scales are tipped. If certain people don't die when there supposed to then certain lives are not made. Yes people die everyday, and yes people are born everyday but it's to keep the right number of balance. Well what happens if you tip the scales? I honestly don't know. No one really does. Is it good or is it bad. I've been sometimes tempted to just sit back and see what the outcome will be, but then again how will I know I can fix it if it's bad.

Alex screaming at his latest victim who ever they might be suddenly disturbs my thought process. Since I don't really use my father's office other than to sit and think. Alex takes it upon himself to occupy it at least for 95% of the day. The yelling gets louder as they get closer when my door finally slams open I see the shaking body of Simon. Limbo's newest Reaper. He's only a few weeks old. You see when the death tolls get to be to much I might find a person that's been wrongfully killed and offer them a job, other times is one of my reapers choose to go mainstream and start a life outside of reaping. Simon was an innocent boy who was wrongfully killed by a stray bullet meant for his tyrant of a father. So I took pity on the boy and gave him a second chance ugh and Adonis calls me cold hearted.

I start to massage the bridge of my nose for the headache that is surely to come will be great if somebody dose not stop Alex from screaming at the child. "Alright Alex I think the boy feels bad enough already." I get up and push him in the big comfy chair that my lovely ass was just occupying. "wait till you find out what he did WRONG." He grunts.

"I..I..I… d- didn't know. I…I… s- s- s- swear." Simon starts to stutter while nervously shifting in his chair.

"Didn't know what Sweetie?"

"A.. About the red names on my list." My eyes bulge instantly out of my head. You see each reaper is stationed to a different town, city, state, and country yada yada yada. Whenever someone dies in your area his or her name instantly shows up on your forearm like a tattoo depending on the color of the name will tell you up front what kind of trouble this particular soul is going to be. If it's just plain BLACK then it's easy pickings. If the name is BLUE then that means they know about Reapers and most likely are doing there best to avoid you. If the names in PURPLE then it's a wayward soul that's been that way for a while just wondering around but if the soul is blinking RED then a certain cross roads demon has just bargain and bought that particularly deceased soul. My father always hated it when they did that. It fees like you've been cheated in the worst way possible. The fate and traveling of the dead souls belong to the Reapers and the Reapers only. Not those low life bottom-feeding scumbags. I instantly feel my body go red with rage; I must have scared Simone even more because he starts the tremble dance all over again.

"What was the name."

"S..S…Sam Win-c chester"

"WHAT!" I roared so loud I'm sure those dick headed angles in the cloud heard me I turn my back to both Alex and Simone and start to rabidly pace the floor of the office. A thousand different questions flood into my mind. Like who killed him? Who gave up there soul to bring him back? Have Azazel's plans changed? Will this jeopardize my deal with…

John…Shit.

If he find out that one of his sons died and most likely the other sold his soul to bring him back his head will be messed up and the plan will surely fail. Suddenly my office doors slam open with a pissed looking Crixus stomping his pretty ass right on in, and scaring poor Simone so much his ass fell out the chair. I was about to tell him now wasn't the time but the next words he spoke instantly stopped all thoughts going through my mind.

"Princess it has started." I turn and look deeply into his eyes

FUCK. MY. LIFE.

"The gates?" I raise a brow

"There open my scouts tell me a hundred demons have just been released."

FUCK. MY. LIFE. Just what the world needs more demons.

I turn to grab my leather jacket from the back of my chair as Crixus makes a portal to the grave yard, "get weepy here a room in the palace quarters and get his S.R. (Supervising Reaper) a cell in the Dungeons, I'll deal with this when I get back." I throw my orders to Alex over my shoulder as I step into the portal. Once I'm there my eyes widen at all the chaos. Hundreds of spirits, demons, and god only knows what else are quickly flying out of the gates. I see two elder hunters trying with all their might to close it

"Where the hell have you been!" I turn around to see John approaching me and Crixus I could practically see the steam coming from his nostrils Crixus instantly steps in front of me with his huge gigantic arms crossed halting John's movements. I raise a brow at John while placing a hand on my hip. "Oh I'm sorry love I guess you forgot that I run a Kingdome of Reapers. You know the little restless little beast that need mommy's attention." He huffs with irritation

"What the hell do we do now since I've got your undivided attention."? I open my mouth to answer with a sassy retort but was interrupted.

"Boys shouldn't play with daddy's guns" yes the sickening voice of the one and only yellow eyed bastard himself causes both me and John to turn and look at his grand arrival. He pins Sammy to a tree then takes the colt and starts his ever cliché evil monologue.

"Well it's simple really since your boys can't fight a simple demon. Their obviously not worth shit so go over there and help them." I huff and start to walk towards the scene seeking a better view.

"And how exactly to you expect me to do that." He angrily spits while following me

"I don't give a damn how you do it. Just take your ghostly ass over there and help finish the son of a bitch!" John steams with irritation but runs over to help his shit worth sons. I can't help but roll my eyes at the events that take place next. John manages to grab Azazels demonic spirit out of the poor meat he was just in, which gives Dean just enough time to get off his ass and grab the colt and shoot Yellow Eyes as soon as John lets him back into his meat. Killing the bastard. A gigantic smile grace my face and I start to laugh and clap dramatically, Crixus just huffs in annoyance.

Everyone stops what they're doing to glares at our approaching figures. Dean turns the colt and points it at our direction, but I barely pay the boy any attention. I turn to Crixus and nudge my head over to the still open Devils Gate, he gets my message and with a huff stalks over and gently pushes the two older hunters out of the way and closes the doors then returns to my side as everyone looks to him and awe. I chuckle as I walk over to the body of our dearly deceased Yellow eyed demon, all the while feeling the glare of all hunters present following my every move as if I was a threat. (Well I guess I could be) Anyway I crouch down and observe the body and giggle, hearing one of the boys ask if I was crazy. "Yup it's dead" I laugh again and spit on his face. "Well Johnny boy you kept you end of the deal I'm keeping mine you've got three hours with your boys." I wave my hand in his direction and his transparent form alters into a more solid figure.

"Just three hours?" ugh the nerve of some people

"Any longer sweet cheeks and your soul will start to change into the very thing you've been hunting most of your decrepit life. I'm sure you don't want your boys to kill you with the same gun that ended this sorry piece of shit" I promptly kick dear ole Yellow Eyes. "Three hours John."

I turn to start giving orders to Crixus but was stopped by a hand tightly grasping my shoulder and turning me around. Bad move. I feel the earth beneath my feet rumble as Crixus steps forward a throws the stupid ass Winchester brother into a tree. HARD. He goes to attack again but I put my hand on his bulging bicep "Enough, go get the others and assemble a meeting in the court room." We share another long glance then he bows with respect and turns to leaves to do as I asked. I turn back to see the other older male hunter with a truckers hat and Sam helping Dean up as he clutches his chest in pain. John pointy glares at me them shifts his eyes at Dean then me again and clears his throat. "Ugh fine! But you know it was is own damned fault." A wave of my hand in dean's direction and he stops clutching his chest shrugs it off and stands up straight. "Who are you?" the soft voice of the female hunter asks I chuckle and lifted my head high and flash my eyes a fiery gold.

"Mortem. Zenobia Mortem"

* * *

><p>Ok I know that this chapter is a little AU. But don't worry the whole story wont be like that it's just that if I suddenly find away to get out of hell and see my sons again I'm not going to just stand there like a dumb ass I'm going to talk to them! Hug them! Tell the I love them! Not just stand there smile and disappear. I hated that part of the episode I was so mad I ended up throwing my Hot Cheetos at the TV screen. Lol.<p>

Plus I feel as though Sam and Dean hell in Ellen deserved some form of closure through some last heart felt words with John.

I'm so glad that you guys are liking this story I intend to keep writing and even have ideas for a sequel! And to those who want to know why I choose the name Zenobia as my protagonist's name you will find out in the coming chapters.

Thanks for all the love hope to receive plenty more

XOXO

Leah Tatyana Nicole.


End file.
